Biohazard: Outbreak
by Zaxel
Summary: There was a terrible accident in a lab facility. They thought everyone died. Problem is… they didn’t stay dead. Character Deaths. Implied yaoi in later chapters. Ren x Ichi.


**Outbreak**

_By Zaxel_

**Genre**: Horror/Action Adventure/Suspense

**Rating**: M for Gore, Horror, strong language, adult themes and later lemon.

**Warnings**: Alternate Universe. Not for those with weak stomachs. Character Deaths. Yaoi in later chapters.

**Pairing**: Ultimately RenjixIchigo. Implied others.

**Spoilers:** None for Bleach. Resident Evil game and films if you squint hard enough. Based heavily on the conspiracy of Umbre_ll_a Corporation. So basically, if you never played the RE series or watched the movies, come back when you do.

**Summary**: A terrible accident in an underground facility. They thought everyone died. Problem is… they didn't stay dead. [[Character Deaths. Implied yaoi in later chapters. Ren x Ichi.

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil. All rights reserved to respected owners.**_

**Dedication:** To myself! –wide grin- I wanted to try something new. I hope everyone likes it!

**A/N:** This is Alternate Universe. Characters of Bleach placed in the Resident Evil environment. This is where their survival takes place. You don't like Zombies and monsters? Don't read. Don't want to see your favorite characters die? Yeah, press that back button. Don't like yaoi? It's gonna happen later, and you can skip that chapter if you want. Similarities to the game of Resident Evil and the movie though its not like, "COPY PASTE!!". Enjoy.

A/N2:This chapter is only a preview of what's to come. If you don't like what you see, let me know, I wont continue it and I'll go back to writing Identified.

---

_Prologue  
_

_A secret experiment. A deadly virus. A fatal mistake_.

--

Shuuhie stepped into the deserted hallway room cautiously, his semi-automatic held tightly in position, ready to shoot anything that were to come at him. Rangiku followed right behind him, her posture just the same as Shuuhie's as her blue eyes searched for anything suspicious.

The dark-haired man stopped in his tracks when he heard steps echoing down the eerie hall. Rangiku stopped only when she stood beside him. "Someone there?" He called, the acoustics in the white tiled corridor reverberating dully. There was no verbal reply but the dragging of foot steps continued to echo closer, as if the person was slowly inching closer.

Matsumoto glanced over to her leader, waiting for an order or some kind of sign to move forward. He shook his head and continued to stare forward. "Is someone there?" he repeated a bit louder than before. Still no answer, just the echoing of foot falls. From around the corner came the owner of the steps—a man in a white lab coat.

"A survivor," Shuuhie whispered as he lowered his gun. "Sir, are you okay?" he asked and began to walk over to (what he assumed) the Umbrella employee. The reply was a dry and gruff moan that made Rangiku's hair stand on end and her stomach curdle in uneasiness. "Commander…" she called in a tone that meant to say "be careful." She knew something was wrong.

"He's injured," Shuuhie said to his lieutenant when he was close enough to see the bloody stains on the man's lab coat. The man slowly outstretched his arms in an almost liquid like motion and his hands were reaching for the other as if he were desperately trying to grab Shuuhie while his feet continued to slowly drag themselves. He grabbed on to Shuuhie's shoulders and looked up at him with strangely clouded eyes, his face unnaturally pale. "Sir, we're here to—"

He was cut off mid sentence when the man let out a dry screech and opened his mouth unnaturally wide, revealing black rotted, pointed teeth into and bit down into Shuuhie's shoulder. He cursed loudly as he felt the teeth penetrate his skin deeply and harshly as he tried to push the man back. When the man was finally pried off by the boxum blond who instantly ran in to help her head officer, Shuuhie felt his flesh viciously rip off his shoulder, the sound of flesh tearing off like crisp paper from a book, and he let out a pained cry. Shuuhie stumbled backwards as he gripped his arm and stared at the large wound on his shoulder. A large piece of flesh was missing, bone and layers of red muscle visible, the meat excessively gushing out blood and coated the left side of his vest.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted as Rangiku lifted her weapon to protect him.

The man in the lab coat seemed to have lost balance and was on the floor, already getting up. That's when both of their eyes widened at the site before them. The Umbrella employee was not normal—at all. He slowly rose to his feet, stiffly, and reached out to Shuuhie again—as if the first bite wasn't enough to satisfy his odd hunger—his teeth barred with fresh blood staining them, some flesh and skin hanging from his lips and blood coating his mouth and chin. The arid shriek filled the hall as he went forward for his prey, but suddenly fell down when Rangiku shot his leg in an attempt to stop him. His hands were still outstretched and grabbed Shuuhie's leg with a fierce and deathly grip, causing the soldier to fall back.

"The fuck is wrong with him?!" he yelled, trying to kick the mad man away before Rangiku shot the crazed man in the head. His movement ceased and his head thumped as it hit the floor where his brain was splattered against.

"The hell happened?!" Renji called on the radio transmitter. "We heard some shouting and gunfire. What's going on?"

Matumoto answered, "We found a civilian. He attacked Commander Hasagie and we had to eradicate him."

"Is he okay?"

She looked down at her head officer for an answer of any kind but he was too shocked to say anything, his body moved away from his attacker and against the wall as he gripped his bleeding shoulder tightly.

"He's injured," she finally answered. "We need the medic in quick before he bleeds to death."

That was all she had to say for the door to slide open once again and for the rest of the U.B.C.S. to run to their aid. Hanatarou instantly saw his commander on the ground and immediately went to his aid, pulling out his medical equipment. He winced and let out an audible hiss when he saw the terrible damage on the older man's shoulder.

"What exactly happened?" Renji asked as he looked from Shuuhie to Rangiku, whose eyes were still on the man on the ground. Renji looked too, noticing the bullet hole on the back of his head… and the blood _not_ leaking out of it. Renji eyes narrowed as he leaned in close to the body.

"He bit Commander Hasagie and I prevented him from taking a second bite," she said plainly.

Renji crouched down, eyes scanning the body thoroughly. Despite the poor lighting in the corridor, he noticed the missing pieces of skin and flesh under ripped pieces of lab coat. Bite marks…But the wounds weren't fresh. They were dried and flaky.

"What the matter?" Rukia asked as she too crouched down next to her comrade.

"Something is odd…" Renji mumbled as he touched the blood that oozed out of the dead mans head with a gloved finger. "The blood is coagulated."

"In dead human bodies, the blood does not coagulate until three hours have passed," Hanatorou answered from afar as he started to stitch Shuuhie's nasty wound.

"Exactly. He's only been dead for about a minute. And the rest of his body…" Renji paused and wrinkled his nose. "He stinks…"

"Like rotted flesh…." Shuuhie said in a hushed voice, as he starred out into the distance. "I took a whiff of him when he bit me. He smelt like rotted flesh."

Both Renji and Rukia exchanged glances before standing up. Renji, with his foot, turned the body over and their eyes widened with slight surprise. They were a bit disturbed at the sight.

--

(A/N: Added Preview!)

"What exactly are we dealing with?! Cannibals?!" Shuuhie shouted.

"The undead…" Izuru said almost to himself.

"What?" Rukia looked over to him with a confused stare. Kira looked down at her and swallowed audibly. "They're like walking corpses… whose purpose is too feed on human flesh."

"Where the fuck are you getting at?" Ikkaku spat.

"These people aren't human anymore. They're zombies."

"Bullshit!" Ikkaku shouted as he slammed his fist against the desk, nearly breaking it with his immense anger induced strength. "That makes no goddamn sense!"

"It does… it's not that hard to see," Rukia started to say, her eyes on Shuuhie in particular. "This was the accident Umbrella wanted us to contain. This is what they were doing down here. Believe it or not, but Umbrella found a way to reanimate the dead… but…" Rukia was cut off by Shuuhie coughing convulsion, her eyes widened as he spit out a heavy amount of blood.

"That's not healthy…" Yumichika said as his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Whatever these… monsters have…" Hanatorou began, unable to find a more suitable word, "it's contagious and our commander is contaminated."

"That means the rest of the facility must be infected as well," Nanao said grimly. "And who knows how many Umbrella employees are down here…" she added as an afterthought.

"All the more reason to get our asses in gear and get the hell out of here," Shuuhie croaked, as he wiped away the blood with his sleeve while watching Hanatarou check his wounds.

Hanatorou let out a hushed, "Oh my…" as he lifted the bandage from a wound in the arm. Pieces of flesh stuck to the bandage and detached from the rest in a gum like motion as the medic of the group pulled off the bandage slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Hanatorou asked concerned for the well being of his comrade as he tried his best to clean out the mans wound.

Shuuhie chuckled with strange amusement. "Sick. I've actually never experienced anything father than a cold. And not even that. I just never got sick." Hanatorou only smiled sympathetically at the man's will power while quietly attending to him.

Everyone in the room felt uneasy at the situation and they all wanted to voice out the same question though none were brave enough to say it, already knowing the answer. None were brave enough to face the facts. Renji was right. They were going to die.

---End---

Well? You guys liked it? It makes no sense now, I know, but I just wanted to throw all that out there... :D I just hope its okay... I want to post it and all but I just want to get peoples opinions first. Now... I'm going to go finish up Identified.


End file.
